


Packing for South America

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 2





	Packing for South America

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. backdated. takes place after[the boys have another talk about Logan's medication and KJ's safety](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/9921.html).**

"You said everything is all set now with the satellite phone?" KJ asks, tucking a windbreaker into his duffel bag. "Will that be super expensive to use and it's just for emergencies, or shouldn't we rely on checking in from shore?"

"We'll be docked every few days," Logan says, rolling clothes into tight bundles that he shoves in his backpack. "I've got global SIMs for us both so you can use your cellphone then and if we're delayed from what we told everyone, you can use the satellite phone. I put five thousand on it to start and we got a deal through one of the providers Antony's company uses."

"Five...?" KJ blinks, and shuts his mouth. "Is there anyone you want to check in with before we launch?"

"Nope." Logan laughs. He doesn't mean to sound so definite. "I talked to Joe next door and he'll keep an eye on everything. He has an extra key and he'll get in touch with us or Antony if there's a problem. And everyone who needs to know knows we're going." He smiles at KJ. "What about you?" he asks, shirt in hand.

KJ shrugs. "Nah, I'm set. But we definitely need a pic of us at the start of our journey. So we can compare it to the end."

"Do you want a selfie or you want someone to actually take a picture of us?" Logan asks, watching KJ, wondering how he got so lucky.

"I'd love a pic of us in front of the _Taonga_ , so I guess we'll have to snag someone on the dock for that. And then a selfie too, definitely," KJ decides, stuffing a few pairs of boxers into the crevices of his bag. "How cold are we likely to get?"

"Absolute coldest?" Logan says, thinking about that for a second, doing the conversion in his head. "Maybe -4 celsius? That would be at night and at the very end of our trip, around Cape Horn. Otherwise probably around 5 degrees, so bring layers and a good windbreaker. I've got a couple winter jackets I can bring that should fit both of us and we can buy something when we're down there, worst-case scenario."

KJ smiles. He loves how organized Logan's mind is. "All right, I'm counting on you to keep me warm," he says, heading to the closet to grab his second-favorite hoodie.

Logan smiles at that. "Okay," he says to himself as much as to KJ. "We've got maps, guidebooks, compasses, chargers... we've got all our food..."

"We've got extra lube," KJ calls from the closet. And he's not kidding: he invested in a tub of the high-quality thick butter, just in case.

That gets a laugh from Logan. "Good. I've got a few toys packed as well."

"I love the sound of that," KJ replies with a delighted smile. He tucks a few last things into his bag - extra toothpaste, contact lens solution - and tries to mentally run through every possible scenario they might face. "I'm not going to bother shaving," he says. "If you think you can handle my weak scruff."

"I'm good," Logan says with a smile. "And I like your scruff." Smile widening into a grin. "The real question is whether you can handle mine?"

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure. I think I could probably come up with a different role play for each of your looks," KJ says, zipping up his bag and moving to slip his arms around his lover from behind.

"Yeah? Like what?" Logan teases, placing his arms over KJ's and twisting his head to kiss him.

"Hmmm. Like..." KJ grins, thinking. "With the full beard and long hair, you look kind of quiet. Almost shy. With short hair and some scruff, I can see doing most anything with you, because this is what I'm used to. But if we ever do a prison scene, I'll definitely want you to have a skinned head first. I think you'd look extra fierce that way."

"And if we did that con non-con scene we talked about? Shaved?"

KJ smiles and kisses Logan again, lingering over his lips. "Yes. And have I mentioned what an incredible turn-on it is that you can just talk about that with me like it's a normal thing? Like it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean."

"It is a normal thing," Logan says with a smile, his mouth tingling with the kisses. "Fantasizing about it is, anyway. Not a lot of people get to play it out."

His face heats slightly, and KJ presses his cheek to Logan's shoulder. "I figure it might be one of those things that I've just got to try once. As in, once might be enough," he says with a laugh. "But still, that one time. Do you have any fantasies like that?" he asks, curious. "I mean, like, one time only?"

"Not that immediately come to mind," Logan admits. "Most of mine are things I'd want to do repeatedly, although the harem boy thing might be a one-off."

KJ chuckles, and teases, "You might get bored. Having your every whim obeyed, not an ounce of pushback."

"I think so," Logan agrees. "So definitely a one-off, or maybe once a year." He grins and kisses KJ again. "It could be a birthday thing."

"Ooh, a birthday slave? I like that idea. This November we'll be on the water. That could be a lot of fun." KJ grins back. "I'm ready. Just need to take out the rubbish, and I'm set."

"Okay." Logan nods, a thread of anxiety suddenly fluttering in his chest. "I'll do one more check of everything."

"Can I help? Or will that defeat the purpose?" KJ asks, stepping back. Unsure of the degree of control Logan needs over his environment before they set out on such a big trip.

"The second. I need to go through everything myself," Logan says, picking up the list he made.

"Okay." KJ nods understanding and gets out of his lover's way, jogging lightly downstairs to fix a snack with the last of the perishable food in the kitchen.

Logan doublechecks his packing then doublechecks all the stuff around the house. Windows locked, security system set, garbage taken out and most appliances unplugged. Joe'll pick up the small bit of snail mail he gets and Tommy will pick up anything important. It's not much different than he'd do for any long work trip but he's never taken a vacation like this and it's been a long time since he's gone on a lengthy work trip, the last time... Fuck. The anxiety tightens in his chest and his brain starts to panic. But rather than let the attack blossom fully, he goes looking for KJ.

"Hey!" KJ slips his phone into his pocket and smiles like he hasn't seen Logan in days. He throws his arms around his lover's neck. "Feeling good?"

"Mostly," Logan murmurs. "I'm freaking out a little," he admits, pulling KJ in close.

KJ nods, happy in his lover's embrace. "What can I do to make things easier for you?"

"Just be you," Logan says with a smile. "Distract me. Let me get it off my chest when I need to and don't let me get too into my own head."

"All right." KJ shifts to stand with his back to Logan's chest, pulling his lover's arms around him. "We should come up with a code word, for when things start to be too much. Like, if you feel the pressure building up, you say... I don't know, 'dinosaur' or whatever. And I'll know that's my cue to give you a blowjob or a massage or something."

Logan chuckles and kisses the side of KJ's throat. "Dinosaur, I like that. It's been a while since I've been away from home as long as we're going to be. The last time was when I was being held and Iceland was on land. I think taking on this big a challenge is sort of freaking me out. But I'm really excited about it too. I'm not really having doubts. I'm just. I've spent a lot of time making my life very... routine, because that's what my PTSD works best with, but I don't want to keep going that way. I want to be able to do this sort of thing. I want to keep travelling with you. I don't want to hold us back."

"I know." KJ rests his head back on Logan's shoulder. "We can always change our minds, you know that. However short or long a time we might be on the trip, we can decide to come home. We're not trapped." It's important for him to know that too, he realizes.

Logan nods, hugging KJ in close. "You're right. I need to keep that in mind. It's not all or nothing, is it?"

"Exactly. I mean we could get to, say, Ecuador and just fall in love with it. We might decide to stay there three weeks, and throw the whole schedule off. And that would be okay," KJ assures him. "This is just for us."

Logan can feel the anxiety receding as they talk, the panic easing up. He nods again, blowing out a soft breath. "Thank you." He smiles at KJ, kissing the side of his throat again. "Let's go take a walk on the beach, grab some Thai food on the way home and call it an early night?"

"That sounds perfect." KJ disentangles himself and takes Logan's hand in his, scooping up his wallet and keys with his other hand. "We'll launch first thing tomorrow morning," he says, then walks back his words in light of their conversation. "Or later than that. Whenever we feel like it."

Logan smiles. "First thing in the morning is perfect," he says, bringing KJ's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

KJ's lips curve in response. "I thought you wanted to go for a walk," he says pointedly, "but you look like you're angling to get back into bed." Not that he's complaining, but damn. His knees just melted.

"Beach and food first," Logan says, smile morphing into a grin. "And then I'll take you to bed."

"All right." KJ slips out the door, lingering while Logan sets the house alarm. The walk along the canal to the beach is a familiar one now, and always reminds him of the morning they first met.

"I'm going to miss this," Logan admits, swinging their joined hands. "Which doesn't mean I don't want to go, but I really love it here. Not LA, but here - the canals, the beach..."

"It's our place," KJ agrees, slipping his other hand into his pocket. "But we're going to have lots of 'our places,' I think. All over the world."

Logan likes the sound of that. "We should put a map up at home, stick some pins in it," he suggests. "Places we've been, places we're actually planning to go, places we still want to visit."

"I love that idea. A world map, customized to us." True, it's not difficult to get KJ smiling and enthused over something, but Logan does it effortlessly.

"And of course when we get home," which will be months from now, "you should do some redecorating," Logan says. "Make the place more yours."

"Okay. I like it the way it is, though," KJ answers. "But it might be nice to turn one of the guest rooms into a weight room, for when I can't get to Citadel."

Logan nods. "We can do that," he says. "We really only need the one guest room. If we had more people over, they could use my studio."

KJ smiles at Logan's easy acceptance of his idea. "I could keep my guitars in there too, if you want. So they'd be out of your way."

"If you want to," Logan says, insisting, "but they're not in my way."

That fetches another smile, and KJ nods. "Okay." A fresh breeze off the waves ruffles his hair as they approach the beach, and he inhales contentment.

Logan smiles, watching KJ. "You know, the worst times in my life have been when I've been away from the water too long."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again then. Which reminds me," KJ chuckles, "we didn't use our new bath bomb yet. I've been looking forward to trying out that massive tub with you."

"We could do that after dinner," Logan suggests, pointing out a pelican walking along the water's edge.

"Oh, cool," KJ says softly, pausing in his tracks so as not to disturb the bird. After a moment it flaps off, only to dive bomb the shallows a second later, and fly away with a full bill. KJ grins at his lover. "I like the zoo, but I like this better. Seeing animals in the wild."

"Me too," Logan nods, smiling back. "We'll probably see some dolphins and whales, maybe even penguins, on our trip."

"That will be amazing." KJ squeezes Logan's hand; it feels so right in his. "Penguins, so far south?"

Logan nods again as they continue walking. "Yeah, around the Galapagos. I think it's only the one found north of the equator."

KJ grins sidelong at his lover. "I'm so excited to be doing this with you," he says softly, just for them. "That I get to have this amazing experience with the man I love most in the world." Maybe he shouldn't be so free with his feelings. Maybe he should play things closer to the vest... Nah, too late for that.

Logan grins back. "I'm not sure I would have ended up doing it if it weren't for you," he says, feeling so incredibly lucky. "It might have just stayed a dream."

"Dreams do come true, I guess," KJ says, chuckling a little. He squeezes Logan's hand then stops when they hit the sand, bending over to take his shoes off and walk barefoot.

They walk down as far as Muscle Beach before turning back, the idea not to tire themselves out tonight, at least not with a walk. Logan calls in their usual order of Thai food and they pick it up on the way back, settling at the table out back to eat and drink in their view of the canal. Cracking open a second beer, his appetite sated, Logan clinks his bottle against KJ's. "To us and to our trip," he says with a smile.

"To... no mutinies, and you never stringing up your first mate from the main mast," KJ returns with a snicker. "And good weather, of course."

"Of course," Logan agrees with a grin. "Sorry, was that string you up or don't string you up?" he teases.

KJ laughs. "I'm sure we'll work something out. Those non-critical ropes you showed me, maybe you'll tie me down with those." He sits back and sips at his beer, watching the sunset.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, drinking and watching the sky, before Logan asks, "So, a nice hot bath and then what? Anything you want to do while we're still here?"

"Just you," KJ answers, reliable as the rain. "Last night in our own bed for a long time to come. Let's make it memorable."

"Without making you sore for the next few days," Logan adds, draining his beer.

KJ just laughs. He knows Logan means well. And half the time they end up losing sight of that anyway. "Whatever you say, sir."

Logan laughs too. "I should just give up on that, shouldn't I?"

"No." KJ sets his empty bottle on the table. "I mean, you're trying to protect me. I love you for that. And you're not wrong," he says, shifting slightly against the wicker chair.

Logan's thankful to hear that because he _is_ trying to protect KJ and do his job as his sir. "Maybe I just need to be gentler when you need a break rather than cutting us off completely?"

KJ blows out a breath. "Yeah, cutting us off completely _definitely_ doesn't work," he murmurs, his lips twisting into a grin. Slipping to his knees in the grass, he lays his hands on Logan's thighs, feeling the heat of his flesh through his jeans. "I just want you too much. Want you inside me, always."

Breath catching and cock giving a rough throb, Logan bites back a groan. "I want inside you right now," he confesses, eyes hot on his boy.

"What, right now?" KJ grins. "Like, _right_ now?" He's down. He's self-conscious about the noise he makes when they get going, sure, but he's not shy about getting naked outside.

Logan stares at KJ for a moment, his cock kicking up even more. "I meant inside," he clarifies, "but it's pretty quiet along here at this time of night." Thinking... so fucking tempted... "Go grab a throw. Just in case."

"Yes, sir." KJ gets to his feet and dashes inside. He snags a large afghan from the back of the sofa and returns outside. The sun is starting to set and he can't think why their neighbors aren't outside taking advantage of the lovely weather. But he's grateful, considering.

Logan slips a packet of lube from his pocket, leaning forward to take a good look up and down the canal while KJ's gone. While he doubts anyone would _really_ care if they caught them, it would certainly make for awkward relations when they return. "Good boy," he says, taking the throw from KJ and placing it on the table, their dishes pushed aside. He unzips his own jeans, freeing his erection and leans back, smiling at KJ. "I want you prepped," he says, nodding at the packet. "I don't care where or how you do it but I want to be able to see you."

"Yes, sir." KJ too takes a quick glance around, then drops his shorts. He kneels down on the grass, eyes hit on his lover while he rips open the sachet. Reaches back and whimpers softly, rocking two fingers into his body.

"How does it feel? Doing this out here?" Logan asks, a drop of precome forming at the tip of his cock, his balls already aching.

"...Weird," KJ answers after a moment, sliding his fingers in and out of his ass with a soft moan. "Really fucking good, though." His gaze snaps to Logan's cock. "You always make me feel good."

"Always?" Logan prompts with a smile, eyes flickering from KJ to the length of the canal and back.

KJ huffs a laugh. "Yeah. Always. Even those times when you're hurting me," he assures his sir.

Logan grins. "Good. Are you ready?"

"For you? Hell yes." KJ lingers a moment, though, spreading his fingers and working his muscles open a little more. "Where do you want me, sir?"

"I want you in my lap, facing the canal," Logan says, having decided that's the best way for them to get away with this if someone does come along.

KJ grins and gets to his feet. He holds himself open with one hand and straddles Logan's thighs. "Please," he whispers, aching for his lover's cock. "Can I?"

"Hell yes," Logan says, grinning, cock in hand, helping KJ get lined up, the head nudging between KJ's fingers.

"Oh, god. Logan," KJ chokes out, sensitive nerve endings on fire. He lowers himself slowly and grabs the arms of the chair with a moan.

Logan groans deeply, the feel of KJ clenched around him, still so fucking tight, making his head swim. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good," he murmurs, running his hands over KJ's hips and down his thighs.

His breath hitching, KJ slowly rises then takes Logan deep, again and again. "Oh my god, I love you," he whimpers, overwhelmed with pleasure. It's the tackiest fucking timing, he knows. But _damn_.

Logan chuckles, unable to help himself, but he presses a kiss to the back of KJ's shoulder through his t-shirt. "I love you too," he whispers back. "So much."

The volume is rising. KJ is pretty sure that's all his fault and he bites his lip, trying to keep the sounds inside. He still can't help the breathy little moans escaping. "Oh my god, Logan," he whispers. "God, you're so good."

"I am?" Logan grins, hands sliding up under KJ's t-shirt to rub and pinch at his nipples. "You're the one doing most of the work," he teases, starting to meet KJ's drops with thrusts of his hips.

KJ shouts, grinding down on his lover. "Please," he gasps, "please touch my cock."

The shout takes Logan by surprise and he's hoping most of his neighbours will put it down to kids outside playing or something like that but just in case he doesn't tease, simply wraps his hand around KJ's cock and strokes, fucking up into him even harder.

Bucking into Logan's grip, KJ grasps at the shreds of his self-control. "Please," he begs, though he manages to keep it quiet this time. "Please, sir!"

"Go ahead," Logan nods. "Come for me, boy," he orders, giving his hand an extra twist.

KJ sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and explodes, riding Logan's cock fast and hard. Waves of pleasure pumping through his body.

And Logan follows, any cry he might make choked back as he goes over, cock spurting hot and thick inside his boy.

Gasping, KJ rocks in Logan's lap. Milking him for every drop. "Oh my god," he whispers, stunned and unsure of his center. He slips down to the grass and, heedless of the mess, turns to throw his arms around his lover. He gets like this sometimes, desperate for a connection greater than sex. Feeling like he'll shake apart without a grounding touch.

Logan throws the afghan over KJ's back, shielding him from any prying eyes, and wraps his arms around his lover's shoulders, hugging him in as close as he can. "It's okay. I've got you," he says, making sure KJ knows he won't let go until he's ready.

Slowly KJ relaxes, the shivers beginning to subside. He hunches into himself with a grimace, scared to trust too much, to lean on Logan the way he needs to.

"Hey," Logan murmurs, pulling KJ up and into his lap, the throw arranged over them before he hugs him in close again. "Are you okay?" he asks softly, concerned.

"Yeah," KJ answers just as softly. But he doesn't meet Logan's eyes.

"I'm not convinced," Logan says quietly, watching KJ, the sky getting darker. "Talk to me."

KJ squirms in Logan's lap. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes what...?" Logan gently prompts.

"Sometimes when you're inside me, I..." KJ stares at his sir's shoulder, uncomfortable. "I feel like, like you're touching my soul or something," he mumbles, his cheeks on fire.

Logan's not really sure what to say to that. He's not a religious person, never has been, but still... he thinks he gets what KJ means. "I can see that," he says quietly, nodding. "It feels very spiritual for me sometimes. Does it bother you?"

KJ avoids the question. "You feel it too?" he asks, looking into his lover's eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not religious but it feels... I'm not sure what word to use. Transcendent?" Logan offers, well aware KJ hasn't answered him.

A tear leaks out when KJ shuts his eyes in relief. He tightens his arms around Logan's middle and simply holds him for a long moment. "Thank you," he eventually whispers. "It doesn't bother me if I know you're with me."

"I am," Logan says, letting the night settle around them. "Always. One hundred percent."

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
